


Fuga

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo recordaba todo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer... La primera vez que vio a dos personas besarse con verdadera pasión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuga

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: GB no me pertenece.

  
Lo recordaba todo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer... La primera vez que vio a dos personas besarse con verdadera pasión.  
No había sido la intención de Ginji espiar al _señor_ Teshimine pero éste se encontraba retrasado, por lo que el impaciente Amano salió en la búsqueda sin sospechar en su ingenuidad con lo que se toparía. Y allí, detrás de un gran contenedor, cobijados y resguardados de miradas curiosas y quizás inquisidoras, los vio...  
Dos chicos abrazándose, a medio vestir. Dos hombres besándose, con real sed. Uno de esos sujetos era a quien consideraba su mentor, casi un padre; y el otro, el ser que más admiraba sobre la Tierra, un ídolo a seguir.  
No supo como sentirse en ese momento, era aun muy pequeño para verse envuelto en la telaraña del prejuicio; y comprendiendo que eso, ante sus ojos, era una escena que supuestamente no debía ver, se retiró sigiloso y volvió sobre sus pasos.  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  
  
Recordaba todo, con tan perfecta nitidez, que sentía una conmoción general en el cuerpo... La madrugada de torrencial lluvia en la que Kurusu lo tomó.  
Era apenas un adolescente con sus quince años de vida sin embargo, algo confundido, lo aceptó. Con reticencia al principio pero luego, al sentir las lagrimas de Masaki sobre el hombro desnudo, no pudo más que entregarse por completo.  
Comprendió en parte el dolor del hombre, o al menos pudo sentir, palpar y sumergirse en ese pesar aunque no conociese bien las razones.  
Y esa mañana en la que Ginji despertó desnudo y adolorido en la precaria cama, fue el día que Teshimine desapareció. Amano desde entonces ocupó un lugar importante en la vida del emperador de la luz. Aunque supiese que nunca, jamás, lograría su amor, pues éste se había ido junto a Takeru la noche que decidió partir.  
Luego apareció " _él_ " llevándose consigo a Ginji...  


  


 

  


  
  
En el presente, convertido en un hombre, caminaba con paso seguro a través de desoladas calles reteniendo estos recuerdos en la mente, sin poder evitar plasmar una sonrisa melancólica. Y tal vez por todos esos recuerdos se encontraba allí enredado en los brazos de su ídolo.  
Apenas se vieron no cruzaron palabras, estas eran obsoletas, como siempre. El mayor estrechó al más joven en un cálido abrazo; Amano le correspondió, deseando en su interior que esa sensación —complaciente por un lado y devastadora por el otro— desapareciese para poder evitarse tanto martirio, tanta culpa.  
Pero es que no podían. Lo que habían atravesado juntos era algo que ni Teshimine ni Ban iban a arrebatárselo. ¡Se lo debían! mutuamente.  
Kurusu se deshizo de la chaqueta negra de pana que portaba el otro, formando una sonrisa en los labios cuando le quitó la camiseta blanca dejando al descubierto el pecho lampiño: Era aún un niño, al menos ante sus ojos. Y él, pensaba tomarlo de nuevo, como aquella noche.  
El Emperador relámpago creyó que su amante continuaría con los pantalones, pero se detuvo para obsequiarle otro abrazo, distinto al anterior, repleto de tristeza.  


—Lo siento tanto, Ginji —sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

El mentado se distanció un poco al comprender a lo que se refería el otro con eso y, sin dejar de sonreírle, negó con la cabeza:

—Ya te lo he dicho: no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Kurusu bajó la vista, apesadumbrado. Le había obligado, la primera vez, a entregarse, y eso era algo que nunca olvidaría, que nunca se lo perdonaría por mucho que el menor lo hiciese.  
Lo necesitó tanto en su momento, descargar todo ese dolor, toda esa bronca que lo embargó esa misma noche cuando no tuvo el coraje suficiente para detener la huida de Takeru. Peor aún fue haberle mentido a Ginji, tener que decirle que la persona que lo crió había muerto y haber jurado que lo cuidaría para luego hacerle todo eso.  
El emperador de la luz no pudo seguir torturándose pues Amano interrumpió sus pensamientos enredando los brazos a través del cuello, buscando los labios del mayor donde la lengua ingresó, juguetona y fogosa.

  
Sin lugar a dudas el inocente rubio había quedado atrás, dando paso a ese hombre. Había quedado en la Fortaleza Infinita junto al Emperador Relámpago, ahora frente a él se encontraba Ginji Amano de los Get Backers  
El rubio menor deshizo el abrazo para poder desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y quitárselo junto a la ropa interior. Desnudo y con una sonrisa dejó que el otro lo estudiase en la penumbra del húmedo y desolado cuarto. Kurusu tardó en reaccionar, embelesado con el atlético cuerpo de su pequeño. Reaccionó recién cuando éste se le acercó para desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa hasta dejar el pecho al descubierto.  
Ginji apoyó la mejilla allí, para luego besar esa zona con extrema dulzura. Masaki le acarició el cabello sin dejar de sentir, por un sólo instante, esa punzada en su herido corazón.  
Acabaron desnudos porque desde un inicio esa había sido la razón del encuentro furtivo.  


  
El Emperador de la luz sentado en el suelo con sólo las ropas como lecho, le permitió al otro ubicarse sobre él. Sus miembros hicieron contacto, logrando estremecerlos de pies a cabeza. No dejó de acariciar la espalda de Amano con profundo cariño, mientras que el menor se entretuvo besándole el cuello y aspirando ese perfume tan particular que siempre despedía la piel del mayor.  
La mirada del Emperador relámpago era firme, insistente y a la vez misteriosa. Repleta de pesares, alegrías, dudas, temores, certezas, coraje... Kurusu se perdió en ese profundo mar, tan insondable como impenetrable ¿En qué pensaba su chiquillo? Frunció la frente y por ese gesto recibió a cambio un beso, apasionado, como si la vida de Ginji dependiese de sus labios.  
Los pechos jadeantes se encontraron, fundiéndose en un nuevo abrazo, la lengua de Masaki dejó un húmedo rastro de pasión a través del cuello de su amante y éste no lo resistió mas, tomó entre las manos el erguido miembro del emperador de la luz para guiarlo a su orificio y penetrarse, lentamente. Se dejó caer sentado, sin sentir más que un pequeño dolor, una insignificante molestia que inmediatamente desapareció al experimentar ese sosiego colmándolo.  
Era “ _uno_ ” con Kurusu. Era enteramente de él, en alma y cuerpo, al menos durante lo que durase esa pecaminosa pugna.  
Amano sintió las poderosas y grandes manos del mayor asiéndose con ímpetu de sus glúteos, guiándolo en un suave y dulce vaivén. Se aferró a los hombros de él para profundizar esa invasión en el cuerpo y el frenesí comenzó. Las caderas se movieron acompasadamente, en perfecta armonía, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a ello. Como si hubiesen sido creados el uno para el otro.  
Sin embargo ambos en sus espíritus supieron que no era así. Que nunca lo había sido y que jamás lo sería.  


—No olvides... No lo olvides—Jadeó el emperador relámpago en el oído de su amante.

" _No olvides nuestros sentimientos_ " Le había dicho una vez. La primera vez que tuvieron esos encuentros luego de recuperar a Makubex, y que se repitieron una y otra vez, llevándolos a la perdición. Le había pedido que nunca olvidase lo que habían atravesado juntos, lo que habían sentido en sus corazones, y lo que habían hecho por el otro en los momentos más difíciles.  
Kurusu, en respuesta, lo besó con furor, para luego tomarlo de la cintura y apartarlo del lugar, o pronto terminaría esa placentera tortura. Lo dejó de costado sobre el suelo y separándole las nalgas volvió a invadir su interior arrancándole un profundo gemido que profesó tanto su placer como su dolor. De nuevo volvieron a moverse al unísono, disfrutando plenamente de la agradable sensación. Ginji por sentir esa irrupción en el cuerpo, y el otro por experimentar el roce de su miembro con los glúteos semi cerrados del menor, lo que logró arrastrarlo al borde de la explosión.  
Cuando Masaki tomó entre los dedos el húmedo glande de Amano y luego todo el tronco en una oportuna masturbación, el menor llevó una mano hacia atrás hasta la pierna de su amante para empujarlo, y así terminar mas acoplados. En ese instante, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, el emperador de la luz soltó el torrente de semen que inundó por completo a su niño. Envueltos en gemidos escandalosos y caricias profundas.  
Kurusu salió del lugar abandonando esa sagrada cavidad para llevar la cabeza hasta la entrepierna de Ginji y así engullir el miembro, apenas la boca acarició el pene, el néctar surgió caudaloso. Cuando elevó la mirada, como siempre hacía para corroborar que su compañero estuviese bien, se encontró con las mejillas sonrojadas del menor.  
Sonrió, enternecido con esa imagen, pues por mucho que creciese Amano, en algunas cosas no cambiaba.

—Masaki-san... —susurró derretido de deleite.  
—No lo olvido—dijo éste elevando las cejas y escalando a través del cuerpo de Amano hasta alcanzar sus labios para besarlo una y mil veces.

El emperador relámpago lo aceptó de nuevo. Una de las cosas que le gustaban de los besos del mayor era sentir esas cosquillas particulares que le causaban la barba mal afeitada. Siempre mal afeitada. Rió apenas, para sí mismo. Había cosas que en Masaki tampoco cambiaban.

—Será mejor que me vaya —expresó Ginji con un semblante triste en el rostro y en el tono de voz.  
—Sí —suspiró, derrotado. —Ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

En silencio sepulcral —sin dejar de sentir esa culpa que siempre los dominaba después del delito— se vistieron.  
Amano atinó a girar el oxidado picaporte cuando Kurusu detuvo sus pasos pronunciando la misma pregunta de siempre:

—¿Cuándo? —supo que el otro no voltearía a verlo; nunca lo hacía cuando arreglaban el día para otro encuentro—¿El jueves?  
—Mmm... No. —Tragó saliva—Es... nuestro aniversario.

Por respeto no quiso pronunciar el nombre de Ban, del hombre que supuestamente amaba, en ese lugar. Igual el otro había entendido sus palabras sin excesivas complicaciones.

—Yo el viernes... no puedo. —Tomó aire, sintió su garganta cerrada, fijó su mirada a la nada y acotó—Le prometí a Teshimine que lo acompañaría a recorrer el sector norte para asegurarnos de que... todo estuviese bien por allí.  
—Entonces… ¿el sábado? —ajustó el cierre de la campera trayendo a la realidad a su amante con el ruido.  
—El fin de semana... con Takeru pensábamos escaparnos unos días. Ya sabes, salir de la fortaleza... disfrutar un poco estando los dos... solos.  
—Entiendo. Creo que será mejor que no haya otro encuentro. —Giró el picaporte intentando salir, de ser posible corriendo, pero la mano de Masaki lo frenó nuevamente.  
—Espera Ginji —solicitó con un tono de pura desesperación, quiso decirle algo que lo detuviese pero nada surgió de su boca, aun así el menor terminó por ceder, otra vez.  
—El... el lunes... —Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar el temblequeo de su cuerpo y el torrente de lágrimas; bajó la vista al suelo y apretó los puños—¿Te parece bien?  
—Sí, me parece bien. El lunes, a la madrugada.

En ese momento le hubiese gustado consolarlo pero ¿qué sentido tenía hacerlo si bien sabía que él era la razón principal de esas lágrimas? Como Ginji lo era completamente de las suyas.  
Estaban envueltos en una trampa, una que ellos mismos habían creado, de que la que no podían escapar, y ni siquiera lo intentaban por sus seres amados, sencillamente porque no querían.  
Y la farsa, el engaño, los encuentros y las culpas seguirían allí, en ese cuarto... Mientras durase la mentira. Mientras recordasen lo mucho que se debían.

Fin. 


End file.
